


A Totally Hopeless Crush

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: Free!
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kou has a crush on the literature teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Totally Hopeless Crush

She really should stop biting her lip.

During the winter season, her lips tend to dry up, so she can really help it. The peeling skin is just too tempting, and it looks gross when she tries to merely apply chapstick over it. When Kou's waiting for the boys to finish dressing in the locker room or when she's stressing over whatever her brother is moping about at that second, she finds herself in the middle of nibbling off a bit of her lip.

It's just a very satisfying thing to bite off a literal piece of her own skin and eat it; it makes her feel like a shark, coupled with the iron twinge of blood it leaves in her mouth. Plus, there's nothing as irritating as a loose piece of skin to make her feel unorganized. Picking it off with her fingers never seems to work, too.

Sitting in Ama-chan's classroom, Kou lets out a sigh as she catches herself chewing her lip. She takes out a mint from her pockets and pops it in her mouth, hoping it will distract her from her instincts to bite her lip. The minty taste mixes with blood; she grimaces.

"You really should stop biting your lip," someone says from the doorway. Against the chilly wind coming in from the hallway, her voice is cool and fresh.

Kou flinches. Not from the voice, but from the redness of her cheeks. She hides her blush in her sweater and mumbles, "Yeah. I've been trying not to."

"You know, as Plato said..." Miho starts to quote something, but Kou can't bring herself to hear it. She peeks out of her sweater-cave to look at Amakata Miho, who looks just as crushingly gorgeous as always. Her hands, with pristine painted nails, clutch the white floppy hat on her head, which she manages to keep on through the wind and rain. Kou almost swallows her mint as her heart thuds in her chest. Why do crushes have to be so painful? Why do crushes on _teachers_ have to be so painful?

It seems so unfair...unlike Ama-chan.


End file.
